returnofthewylerfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyler
''"Go Cry in a corner Peter" "There are no corners in a mud hut!" ''The Wyler demonstrates true savagery "There are some things in the World... That man cannot tame... Hell is empty, and devils are here..." - Tom the Philosopher on the Wyler The Wyler is the main antagonist of the series and the creature that is constantly hunted by The Hunting Squad formed of the protagonists of the series. The former is named as a distortion of its true last name to signify the corruption it has undergone, and it was formerly known as Aaron. Early Life Education and disappearance Aaron attended the same school as the protagonists, and was good friends notably with Sir Beardful (McGrory at the time), Rhys Attenborough, Sam and Felix. Aaron was a quiet teenager but generally got along well with most people. Instead of staying on, Aaron left for collage to pursue electrical engineering. It was during this time that his friends would try to make contact with him but could rarely see him in person. Aaron became something of a myth, and though he was probably in good health and enjoying his course, his friends would mock him and joke about his state. Aaron eventually broke off contact with most people, and by the time of Sir Beardful's involvement with The Hunting Society Aaron had not been heard of or seen for years. Corruption Accessing a greater power Perhaps the disappearance of Aaron was due to what he had become in the series. After losing contact and being in isolation, there were not many things said about Aaron, but a few questionable reports claim he had turned to Satanism, and worshiped the Devil God in secrecy. He was corrupted beyond measure in mind, body and soul and Aaron was lost to what had claimed his body. Perhaps this was Aaron's intention, and what he has become lingers on with full free awareness of what he is doing, but the Aaron that the members of The Hunting Squad called friend had clearly gone. Unleashing a greater power First sightings of this new being came from scouts in The Hunting Society, claiming that a pale young adult of medium build walked about the town at night and took unsuspecting victims into the darkness never to return; maybe for sacrificial purposes. His true power was not realized until his encounter with Sir Beardful and The Hunting Party. First Contact Dubbed as 'The Wyler', this new creature was hunted by The Hunting Party detachment led by Sir Beardful of The Hunting Society. The only survivor was Sir Beardful, and trails of blood in less than a minute at the time of the Party's demise assured him that they were all surely killed by the Wyler in a horrifying display of strength, speed and fear. Beardful's Hunting Squad The Wyler is now pursued by an eight man squad all supporting its destruction. Maybe they are aware that this being was once their friend, but what it has become is too dangerous to be allowed to live, and the series follows the hunt for the Wyler. Trip to Bedford Rise A five man detachment of The Hunting Squad led by Sir Beardful can be seen in The Wyler Teaser Trailer attempting to lure out the creature in the hopes of destroying it. The Wyler does not appear in the video and it is suggested that the Wyler was out on a hunt of its own, as the Squad are unsuccessful in finding it.